


零食的时间

by jiangshanghan



Series: original female character [15]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 舌尖上的暗教





	1. 思考的时间

在2015年3月5日这天上午，第一和第二节课间休息的十分钟，我离开椚（men）丘中学3年E班的教室，来到校舍所处的荒山顶部----说起来，也就是校舍外面的空地，因为校舍本来就位于这座荒山野岭的顶部。

因为携带了新口味的零食，不想被同学们知道，我为了要独享美味，只好独自出去活动。

可惜，虽然成功瞒过了同学们的众目睽睽，但是，唯有“那个人”是不可能被我骗倒的----或许因为“他”并不是人类吧。

正如诸位所见到的，拥有姜黄色的皮肤、圆球似的头部、竹竿似的脖颈以及鱿鱼般的滑腻触手的“他”乃是我们的班主任——杀老师（korosensei）。

接下来，为了便于叙述，请允许我省去引号，直接使用人类的代词。

是我的表情或者动作出了纰漏？我无法确切地得知。

我对“杀老师究竟是如何看穿我的伪装？”这一问题毫无求解之意，这是因为事到如今我都未曾想过要杀死他。

虽然说起来会让人觉得匪夷所思，不过，事实是，这个班级里所有的学生已于不久前被这个国家的军方授予了“杀死这位‘杀不死的老师’”的重任——据说这是因为杀老师曾凭借一己之力将月球破坏成下弦新月形状，并且扬言要在不久之后毁灭地球。

说是“据说”，当然是因为我错过了“授任仪式”，所以只能通过同学们的介绍得知当时的情形。毕竟我是在那天之后的一周才转学到这个班级的真·新人，所以不知道这件事也是情有可原的。

……以上的背景设定看起来像是一个拥有“如星辰大海一般包罗万象之脑洞”的作者偶发蛇精病而作成。（当然，“皆杀之田中”不太可能写出这么重口味的作品）

那么问题来了：毁掉地球的话，没有麻婆豆腐可吃的杀老师，该如何生存下去？

会提出如上的问题，当然是因为我在经过一段时间的相处之后得知了“杀老师他似乎很喜欢品尝美食”这种设定。

不过，杀老师真的需要吃东西吗？


	2. 交谈的时间

我想，杀老师是需要进食才能保证生存的，那么“零食”对他来说似乎也是不错的选择——这一想法现在已经获得了证实。

 

“白川晓同学？”

“诶？”

在那如咏叹调一般华丽跳脱的声音消散之前，杀老师已经利用下身的触手滑动着来到我身边。

 

“课间一个人溜出来，是在研究什么新的武器吗？”

“不，不是这样的。”感觉不能容忍这种误会，所以我立即否认了。“我没有武器。”

“啊，老师也有失算的时候……这是对于杀意的判断失误。”趴在教室窗台上的天蓝色双马尾——潮田渚同学迅速地做好了记录。

“啊啊……要讨论这个的话，还是到远离教室的地方再说吧。”

于是，我和杀老师来到离教室更远的地方。

 

“有不想让同学们看到的东西啊……”杀老师说着，举起左触手。

“……请不要在‘未告知’和‘未经允许’的情况下取用别人的东西好吗老师？”我嘴角一抽，“虽说本来就打算要分给您一点……不过，这种新产出的零食，盒子设计得很特别吧。”

“事先撕去了标签，就是为了防备偷吃者吗？”

“是的。”我接过盒子，“不许偷看。”

学会了之后，就变得很简单了。我在短时间内完成了打开盒子的动作，接着倒出两颗，迅速盖好盒子。

“这是给老师的一颗。”

杀老师用左触手接过零食，拿到比绿豆大不了多少的眼前端详了两秒钟，才张嘴吃下。

“原来老师也有做不到的事啊。”我咬下属于自己的一颗，含糊地说。

“唔，为师当然也有做不到的事，也有无法理解的事。”

“譬如说？”

“比如不会透视。如果转过身去是无法看到背后的情形。”


End file.
